World Domination
by Duke Vertigo
Summary: completed The sequel to "The Coming of The Past". Golem Soldiers are releasing a new terror into the world and evolution has begun again.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: this is for all you fans of the "Coming of the Past". We have the sequel. If you want to read this I suggest you read that story before this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Parasite eve or any characters pertaining to it.  
  
  
  
Aya awoke in the morning as she always did, wondering why she even had to get up for work. It was pointless. There hasn't been any activity of crisis in her division of the FBI in almost a year. That was the time she had lost her boyfriend Logan, and her friends of Kyle and Wayne. She put that day behind her and focused on what she now had. It took Eve almost a month to begin talking after Kyle had died while she was clinging to him. Even now, she rarely said more than two words to someone.  
  
Aya got up and took her shower. She then styled her hair and listened to the news on the television in her room. Then an announcement on the news got her full attention.  
  
-"Last night the President of the United States was murdered. He had been shot in the head by a powerful handgun while sleeping. The First Lady was drugged and had no memory of the murder. By the time officials stormed into the room, the assassin had escaped without a trace. All employees of the White House are currently being questioned..."-  
  
Aya couldn't believe it. The president had been murdered with a large handgun, meaning that it would have been loud. Aya figured that the officials were hiding evidence cause that couldn't have been possible.  
  
The phone rang in the kitchen. Aya walked over while brushing her hair and answered it. Rupert was on the other end.  
  
"Aya, I need you down here at the station as soon as possible. I have no time to explain." Rupert quickly blurted out.  
  
"Yes sir," replied, then hung up. She had no idea what this could have been about. M.I.S.T. had nothing to do with protecting the president. Aya quickly got dressed and left the apartment, knowing Eve would be fine getting to school by herself.  
  
Aya pulled into the parking garage at headquarters in a brand new Toyota Camry. Aya was shocked to see an armed agent at the entrance to the building. Aya walked up to him. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
"Show me your badge or turn and leave the area." The agent automatically stated.  
  
Aya handed him her badge and he examined it. He then gave it back and allowed her to pass. Aya walked by to see another unfamiliar agent that was armed. "Head to the fifth floor lecture hall." The agent instructed. Aya waited for the elevator to come down. She got in and hit 5.  
  
The elevator stopped at the third floor and opened the doors. Melissa Pearce walked in and smiled at Aya. "How are you?" She greeted.  
  
"I'm doing okay." Aya replied. The two of them had gotten to know each other over the past couple of months when Melissa became an authorized MIST agent. Melissa was a very beautiful woman who like Aya, possessed abnormal mitochondria. This is the main reason she became an agent. She wanted to be supervised due to the fact that she had, on two occasions, her mitochondria take control of her body and she attempted to force mankind into evolution. She was known at this time as Mitochondria Eve.  
  
"Do you know if this has anything to do with the president's assassination?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I don't know." Aya admitted. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor. The two of them walked down the hall and into the lecture hall, where Rupert waited at a podium and the many other M.I.S.T. agents sat. The two sat down in the third row, near the end. A few more agents entered and Rupert was sure that everyone had now entered.  
  
"You all are probably aware about our President's assassination." Rupert began, as everyone got quietly and listened. "You may also be wondering what that has to do with us. Well, his murder wasn't the only one last night. It's just the focus of all the news members. Hundreds of other murders took place last night without leaving a trace of who did it. These murders have one thing in common. Every man or woman was involved in a previous mitochondria incident. All were former marines, navy, army, or NYPD. Not a soul who wasn't involved in these events was spared, except for all of us."  
  
An agent in the back raised his hand. "Why weren't we attacked?" the agent asked.  
  
"I don't know." Rupert thought. "Maybe the group of assassins were hoping we wouldn't notice the trend."  
  
Another man raised his hand and spoke. "How could the information of the events have been told? Every incident was basically a cover up operation afterwards."  
  
"I know this. I have no answer for that at this time." Rupert handed a notebook to a man in the first row. "The notebook is a place to write down where you will be staying. For a precaution, you will all need to find a place to lay low. Don't go to a relative's house. I advise you to all tell your relatives to leave their homes for a while. I will hang on to the notebook and stay in contact with you all."  
  
Everyone agreed with the precautions, probably because their work was so boring lately that they were glad to have a little change. The notebook was passed to Aya. She thought about a good place to stay. She wrote down her name and the address of an abandoned house that was still in good condition. She passed it to Melissa.  
  
"Now," Rupert continued, "tonight gather some food and supplies for a week. I will keep you all updated." Rupert sat back down and waited for the notebook to be returned. "You're all dismissed. Go get to your safe houses."  
  
Aya stood up. Pierce Carradine walked over to Aya and handed her a piece of paper. "That's where I'll be staying if you want to head over if you want to."  
  
Aya nodded and began to walk away.  
  
"Hey wait," he stopped her. "Want to go see Dylan?"  
  
Dylan was the name given to the talking human ANMC that was captured a year ago. Aya always liked visiting it cause it was very amusing. Aya could only get access to him though with Pierce or someone that had access to the lab.  
  
Dylan was sleeping in his clear cage that was the size of a walk in closet. Pierce tapped on the plexi-glass and Dylan jumped to life. "Hi guy-sh. How's it going guy-sh."  
  
"Not bad Dylan," Pierce answered. "Listen, I'm gonna have to leave you alone for a while. I'm gonna give you a weeks worth of food so eat it slowly."  
  
"Okay guy-sh," the creature asked. Pierce opened up a small door on the top of the cage and Dylan instantly tried to jump through. It was too small of an opening but he kept trying. Pierce shocked him with a stun gun and Dylan fell back. Pierce then poured a large amount of raw meat. The creature jumped at the food and devoured it all in less than a minute.  
  
"What the hell did I just tell you?" Pierce yelled at him.  
  
"Uh, to run around in circles to create electricity?" Dylan then began running around in a circle as fast as he could. "I don't feel so good." The creature vomited all over a corner in his cage. "Hey! More food guy- sh!" The creature began lapping up the vomit.  
  
Aya got sick to her stomach at this display of eating and she walked out of the room. Aya made her way back to the Camry and left for her apartment, to pick up Eve and head to her safe house. 


	2. The assassins

Okay, more of the sequel to "The Coming of the Past". As usual, e-mail me if you wish. Oh, just so you know, this will take on a new writing style. You will also get to read scenes that don't have Aya in them, unlike the original where the story only followed her.  
  
  
  
Aya pulled into the driveway of the house that she decided to stay in. She had packed a cooler of food and some clothes for her and Eve, who was reluctant to come put barely protested.  
  
It was a fairly small house. White with green shutters, it was in a non- crowded part of the city. The neighbors were more than a hundred yards away from it, on both sides. Aya got out of the car and pushed up the door to the garage. It mostly had been cleaned out, so she easily fit her car in there.  
  
Aya carried a suitcase to the back door. It was locked. She made Eve stand back as she kicked the door with all her strength. The rusty lock on it easily broke and the door swung open. She had never been in here before, but from the looks of it nobody had been here for quite a while.  
  
The back door led directly to the kitchen. The counters along the wall were covered in dust and the refrigerator was unplugged and had the doors hanging open. The floor hadn't been swept in a year. Each footstep the two took kicked up a small cloud of dust.  
  
Aya navigated the rest of the house, which must've been kept well clean before it was abandoned. Aya never expected this out of Jerome Michaels, who previously owned this before he died. The house was still fully furnished since Jerome's only living relative, his stepsister, lived in Albany New York and was yet to come down and get the stuff he left her, including the house. The weaponry Jerome once owned was confiscated by government agents, but left everything else alone.  
  
"Well Eve, what do you think?" Aya asked. Eve didn't respond. Aya walked up to Eve, who was now about as tall as her, and looked into her eyes. "I know it's not home, but we have to stay here. It's for our own good." Eve looked away and began exploring the house on her own. Aya laid down on the dusty couch in the living room and dozed off.  
  
-Unknown place-  
  
"Sir, I have the new weapon we requested," a man in a lab coat informed a man much larger than him. The two were in a firing range.  
  
"Let me see it." The man grunted.  
  
"Here No. 9," the worker handed a large gun to the man.  
  
"What did you call me?" The large man shouted and then slammed the worker into the wall and pinned him there with the barrel of the gun.  
  
"No. 9 sir. It's your rightful rank to take the place of the fallen leader, since you are now the leader," the man quickly responded and began to heavily sweat. "Only following regulations."  
  
"No. 9 was an idiot. He was the worst leader known to the race of humans and I will not be referred to as the same name of him." The large man lowered the gun. "Besides, there are a lot of regulations that no longer exist thanks to me."  
  
Another man entered the room. "So, what would you wish to be called?" he asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. He dismissed the worker.  
  
"What does it matter? Call me what ever you want."  
  
"So, if I were to call you say, Cappy, you wouldn't care?"  
  
"What ever melts your butter. Now, tell me what my new gun can do for me." The leader stated.  
  
"Well Cappy," he smirked as he said that, " it is the most powerful gun ever known to man that could be handled by just a man. It can blast through a concrete wall and still have plenty of killing power." The man seemed proud of himself.  
  
"What are the draw backs Peterson?" The large man asked. "What is wrong with it?"  
  
"Well, it is loud, and it is single shot. You have to reload after every shot you take."  
  
"Fine." The man shot the huge rifle, and it blasted through the wall on the other side of the range, and killed an unlucky technician. "I love it."  
  
  
  
Aya awoke at night and saw Eve watching the television in the room. She was watching the news for some reason. The reporter began speaking "after the presidents murder last night, we have now confirmed many more murders. Some had been of government jobs, and the most recent being the murder of Rupert Broderick, an FBI agent killed not long ago. He died of a deep wound to the abdomen by a weapon that is yet to be determined. It looks to be by some sort of blade, but has left an odd type of residue."  
  
Aya instantly broke down in a soft cry. Eve got on the couch next to Aya and wrapped her arms around her shoulder for comfort. Aya jerked from her sorrow with one thought. The notebook.  
  
Aya pulled the car out of the garage, and raced over to the place Pierce was staying. It was an old run down motel. All the rooms were accessible from the outside in a row. She quickly went to the room he wrote down on the paper for her. She banged on the door. Aya waited a couple of seconds, then banged again. Pierce opened it up, also looking sad. Aya instantly hugged him, for they both obviously needed it. "Pierce, we need to find out if the notebook was recovered by police."  
  
"I already called. They found nothing like it. We have to get out of here."  
  
"Do you have a gun?" Aya asked, although she knew that he didn't like handling guns.  
  
"Yes. A revolver." Pierce showed it to her.  
  
"I've never seen you have a gun before."  
  
"Well, we have never been directly attacked like this before."  
  
"Yes we have. Last year."  
  
"This is different. They're taking a much more subtle approach, making it more dangerous."  
  
"Go check out. We need to go."  
  
A jeep sped into the parking lot. Three sluggish men jumped out of the back. They were golem soldiers, here for Pierce's assassination.  
  
"Let's move," Pierce encouraged. "We don't have a chance with three of them." Pierce led her at a fast run to his SUV, parked at the end of the complex. The golems pursued. He unlocked the door of his vehicle and jumped in, opening the other door for Aya. She hopped in and Pierce pulled out, and ran over 2 of the golems at high speed before exiting the parking lot. The big jeep pursued them. It raced up to the side of the SUV, and the driver became visible. He was wearing the golem soldier outfit but was obviously not in any way a cyborg. The driver pulled a pistol out and shot out his window, and Pierce steered hard to the left. The SUV lost all traction and rolled. It did 2 barrel rolls until finally stopping, on its back.  
  
Aya had all her wait on the back of her shoulders and neck. She rolled over and looked a Pierce. He wasn't wearing his seat belt and had banged his head somewhere. He was unconscious. She opened her door, and crawled out. She moved over to Pierce's side and tried to open the door, but failed. She kicked out the window and began dragging Pierce out. He was out to his waist and headlights flashed in Aya's eyes. The jeep was on its way back. Aya pulled Pierce's body out of the car and moved away just in time to avoid the collision of the Jeep to the flipped SUV. The man jumped out of the Jeep and scanned the area. Aya took careful aim with her pistol, and shot the man in the head. He dropped dead.  
  
Aya set Pierce on the grass and looked up and down the street. There were no cars, coming or going. Aya knew one thing. The Golems knew where Eve was and she was unprotected. Aya struggled towards her safe house, carrying Pierce with her. 


	3. The inmate

World Domination. Ch. 3  
  
  
  
Aya knew it was shorter to go back to the motel, but it was also where the golem soldiers were. A car headed down the street. She tried flagging it down, but the driver honked the horn and drove on by. Another one came by, and this one also didn't stop. Quickly a third one showed up, and she tried an alternative method. She shot her pistol up in the air, and the car stopped. The driver got out of her car with her hands up.  
  
"FBI," Aya yelled at her. "I need to use your vehicle. Get in the back seat if you wish." Aya set Pierce in the front passenger seat and got in the driver's seat with a very nervous passenger in the back.  
  
Aya sped off like a bat out of hell towards the safe house. She weaved her way through the traffic, which had ironically now gotten busy, at 95 miles an hour. She pulled into the driveway and instantly pulled Pierce out through the driver's seat. "Get the hell out of here," Aya ordered the owner of the car.  
  
She set Pierce, who was gradually regaining consciousness, in the garage and Aya stormed the house with her pistol. She entered the living room, and startled Eve who was watching television. Eve stared at Aya with her eyes wide open and sweat beading down her forehead. Aya holstered the gun and took a sigh of relief. Eve continued to stare at Aya.  
  
"It's okay." Aya assured her. Eve stared more, but Aya noticed her eye's shift to something behind her. Before she could react there was a powerful blow delivered to her head.  
  
**  
  
"Sir, we've recovered to agents and the girl who had the evolved mitochondria." A man said over the radio while driving in a car.  
  
Another man over the radio answered. "Lose the girl. She's not a factor."  
  
"Sir," the driver protested. "We can use her for the mitochondria experiments."  
  
"Why? So it can backfire and cause total failure. I don't think that's what the plan is." The man over the intercom was furious with the protest. "Lose the girl."  
  
"What about the male agent?"  
  
"He will be executed upon arrival by me, since you seem to not know how to follow directions. I'll have to do it myself."  
  
The driver pulled the car over and yelled at Eve, who was in the back seat with Aya and Pierce. Both agents were unconscious. "Get out of the fucking car!" Eve didn't move. She refused to leave Aya. The driver turned to the large man in the seat next to him. The man got out of the car. He sluggishly moved to the door behind him and yanked the door open. The cyborg, an actual golem soldier, grabbed Eve by the neck with the hand that wasn't replaced with a weapon and tossed her out of the car. The golem soldier got back in the car and they drove off, leaving Eve in the street.  
  
**  
  
Aya woke up on an uncomfortable cot. She rolled over to see Pierce tapping his fingers on a concrete floor. Aya looked at the room she was in. It was a jail cell. It was double the size of the cells you normally see in a prison and was basically in an entire column of other cells.  
  
"Eve." Aya instantly remembered the incident at Jerome Michaels's house. "Where is Eve?"  
  
Pierce didn't look up. He didn't have a reply that he could say.  
  
"Damn, you guys finally awake?" An oddly cheerful voice sounded from the cell next to them. Took y'all long enough."  
  
The two couldn't see him and decided not to answer.  
  
"I've been here so damn long. You get lonely after being here by yourself for so damn long. I've been told that one of you are here to stay for a while."  
  
"What do you mean, only one of us?" Aya asked.  
  
"Hello Clarice," the inmate answered, imitating Hannibal Lector. He snickered to himself.  
  
"Hell, why would they tell you anything?" Pierce called over.  
  
"All good things to those who wait." The inmate now threw a fit of laughter. "I am Hannibal Lector! People come to me for advice even though I'm totally insane!" He laughed even harder.  
  
"Forget him. He's insane." Pierce told Aya.  
  
"I'm insane huh? Well no shit Sherlock. Can't get nothing past you, Pierce." The man was obviously amused.  
  
"How'd you know his name?" Aya asked the man.  
  
"Well Aya, we met briefly a while ago. So, are you as tasty looking as the last time I saw you?"  
  
"Damn it. Who in the hell are you?" Pierce yelled over.  
  
"Oh, sorry. But I'm having too much fun. How 'bout a game of hangman? I haven't had people to play games with in a long time."  
  
"Just give me your name." Aya calmly told him.  
  
"Uh, here's a hint." The man reached across the cement wall with his left hand to show to them.  
  
"Oh great," Pierce rolled his eyes. "Our only clue to who you are is your hand. What are you, a famous jewelry model?"  
  
"Well look. The scar tissue is your clue. I have a lot of scars on my left hand."  
  
"Sorry," Aya sighed. "There are many men in this world who have scarred hands."  
  
"Very well. I'll play your little game." The man was amused at this game he was playing. "I'll show you my other hand." He stuck his right hand in front of their cell.  
  
"Ok. So you have two hands." Pierce turned away from the hand, discouraged at finding out who this was. "You have two hands, that really narrows it down."  
  
"No," Aya whispered to herself. "It can't be."  
  
"What?" Pierce shouted. "You mean to tell me you can tell who he is due to his hands?"  
  
"Look," Aya pointed out the index finger, which was stubbed due to missing the entire area where the fingernail was normally present. "I don't know anyone alive who is missing part of his index finger."  
  
"Oh, you mean you know somebody who died who had an injury similar?" The man said.  
  
"No. I never had," Aya lied.  
  
"Oh, that's bullshit. You recognize the name Logan Samuels? Tell me, what was your relationship with him?"  
  
"Don't know the guy." Aya sat down on the cot. "I really don't give a damn about who you are anymore anyway."  
  
"Oh, quit lying. He's the man who introduced me to you. I witnessed his death, and you didn't even bother to be there at his last moments, or his funeral. You see him get the injection, you carry him out of that shelter, and you get him to medics. But you don't bother to visit him. He really cared about you and apparently you didn't care much for him."  
  
Aya was next to tears for being insulted of not caring for her old boyfriend. "Who are you, no more games. Please, tell me."  
  
"Well, okay. Anything for a lady. My name is Samuel Logan. Or, if you would look into the phone book, it would be Logan, Samuel."  
  
"Oh, that's the biggest lie I've heard in a while," Pierce blurted out.  
  
"Is it? I never died. I was out of the hospital in a week. The government changed my name and gave me all the appropriate certificates: birth, driver's license, and social security. Everything I need. As an added bonus, I have no living relatives."  
  
"Don't fall for it Aya. He's insane and just messing with us."  
  
"You know Pierce," The inmate shouted, "they way you keep talking to me almost makes me glad they're gonna waste you in about an hour."  
  
"What? That's all the time I have left!" Pierce got up. "How do I know you're not just full of shit?"  
  
"Well, you can't. But, I have good ties with the new golem leader. I might be able to convince him to save your ass but I'm thinking who in the world would miss you?"  
  
"Logan," Aya got right up to the gate and next to the wall, "Are you serious? Can you really save Pierce?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Logan reached his hand across in front of Aya's cell. "For months now I've been wanting to ask you something Aya. Will you answer me honestly?"  
  
"Yes," Aya clutched his hand. "What do you need?" Aya listened with all her heart.  
  
"Well...do you know what happened to my car? I really miss my Viper." Aya dropped his hand and marched back to her cot. Logan laughed out loud, highly amused with himself. "Seriously though, where is it?"  
  
The door at the end of the cell hall opened. 2 golems entered followed by an odd type of golem soldier. At first I thought it was just another human in the golem outfit, but noticed he had a life support attached to his back. It was a smaller unit, and seemed to allow him to move more freely. Instead of the night vision goggles golems wore, he had an implant over one of his eyes. He was about the same size as No. 9, the former golem leader, but carried a different weapon. It appeared to be a very large sniper rifle with a bayonet attached, and he also carried a large revolver. He was the newest Golem Soldier Leader, and was likely to be the most dangerous ever. 


	4. Jail Break

World Domination  
  
Ch. 4  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm not sure but a few times in my writing I think I wrote that the setting was Las Vegas when that is wrong, and the setting was Los Angeles. I don't know if I did this but I have a feeling that I did, so I apologize.  
  
  
  
Eve walked along a run down sidewalk in the "rough neighborhoods" on the outside of Los Angeles. She walked along, seeing the homeless gather around flaming barrels of garbage and as she walked, they all stared at her. A stiff wind had made her cold in the early morning, in which it was still cold.  
  
She turned the corner and ran into a group of men a few years older than her, all wearing leather jackets and three out of the five of them were smoking a cigarette. Eve made sure she didn't look any of them in the face, and tried to walk past them but got cut off by the gang.  
  
"My, my, what is a pretty young girl like this doing here, eh boys?" the obvious leader of the gang stated. The group chuckled amongst themselves. The leader brushed her hair with his hand. Eve tried to duck out of the way and get way from the group surrounding her against a wall, but failed, and the leader pinned her against the wall and forcefully kissed her. Eve pushed him off with all her might and when she made an attempt to run she was pushed to the ground.  
  
She turned around to see the group grasping at her, and then dragged her into a dark alley. Her fear turned into rage, and she let go an ear- splitting scream, which caused her rage to trigger an explosive amount of pressure created by her own mitochondria, then causing all the gang members to erupt in flames.  
  
**  
  
The leader of the golem soldiers approached the cell where Aya and Pierce were being held.  
  
"Hey uh, maybe you shouldn't kill Pierce, eh man." Logan spoke to the leader.  
  
"Give me a good reason not to," the deep voice of the leader said coldly.  
  
"Just make it a personal favor to me." Logan suggested.  
  
"I do a favor everyday to you by not killing you."  
  
"Oh, making me suffer and slowly but surely die to malnutrition."  
  
"I feed you more than enough for you to survive on for 10 years." The leader told. Aya and Pierce were amazed at how Logan got the leader of the golem soldiers to freely talk.  
  
"Anyway, are you gonna kill him?" Logan asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"I'll put it up to chance. I like games of chance, do you Pierce?" The large man smiled an evil and crooked smile at Pierce.  
  
Pierce walked up to the gates, with an odd smile on his own face. He had decided to take a guess at the name of the golem leader. "Do I really have a choice No. 9?" It was far too late when Pierce realized his mistake.  
  
The leader threw his arm between the gates, almost faster than the eye could see, and grabbed the back of Pierce's head and began slamming Pierce's face into the metal gates, so hard that the bar he was hitting began to bend. Aya immediately tried to pull Pierce away, but his head was slammed a dozen times before the leader lost his grasp.  
  
"Well, now that that's out of my system, how about that game?" The leader calmed himself. Whatever hand the bullet is in, is the hand that signals your death. The leader pulled a huge, 5-½ inch rifle shell out of his giant single shot rifle, and enclosed it in his large hand. He then put it behind his back. Then put them back in front of him. Choose which hand.  
  
Pierce, who was surprisingly still conscious and had his face covered in blood, stared at the two hands. Pierce could barely move, and was about to make his decision.  
  
"Guy-sh! Guy-sh! Boo Guy-sh!" A human ANMC ran in, slipped, and fell in front of the cell. It was obviously Dylan. "Hi guy-sh. Look, no more cage!" Dylan spun around in a circle.  
  
The leader slammed his fist into the creature, sending it flying into the gates of the cells behind the leader. "I hate how that thing follows me around!" The leader turned to a golem soldier standing in the doorway. "Get rid of that nuisance now." The golem nodded, and trudged after the creature, but the golem was slow and the creature was much faster.  
  
Dylan found it to be a game and kept running up behind the golem soldier, hitting it in the back, yell "tag guy-sh," and then run off and repeat the process.  
  
"For God sakes." The leader called out, and then drew a magnum and shot the creature in the midsection, sending it to the ground, where it's only sign of life was inconsistent twitching. "You know what, I'm getting pissed. He's a dead man."  
  
"Hey, can I at least watch?" Logan said.  
  
"Fine." The leader said. He walked over and unlocked Logan's cell. Instantly Logan did a kick to the leader's abdomen, and making the leader yell in pain, then collapse.  
  
Logan picked up the keys, and then picked up the huge gun and loaded it. He shot the golem soldier in the room and blew a huge whole in its chest. He threw the gun down, kicked the leader in the stomach again, causing him to cough up blood, and then went to unlock the cell containing Aya and Pierce. Aya got her first look at Logan in a year. He had lost a considerable amount of weight, and he was quite thin to begin with. His hair had gotten long and uncombed.  
  
Logan unlocked the gate. The leader began regaining his composure, so Logan kicked him in the abdomen again, then stole the magnum. He handed the gun to Aya, then helped Pierce up and gave Pierce extra support to move. They left the holding area, and into a hall.  
  
"Where do we go?" Aya asked Logan, looking both directions down the hall. A group of golem soldiers appeared down one end.  
  
"Uh, not that way." Logan led them down the hall, still supporting Pierce. They came across a ladder built into the wall, going up. "Pierce, you got to climb the ladder. Go."  
  
Pierce sluggishly moved up the ladder. Aya began firing with the magnum at the golems, quickly running out of ammo. Logan pushed Aya towards the ladder. Aya quickly climbed, catching up to Pierce, with Logan following her. Pierce forced open a hatch at the top. They moved up to the surface, and found themselves outside of the buildings. On top of the wall were large automatic guns, which now had golem soldiers rushing to them. Even though they had only one hand to actually grip the gun, but easily handled it. The first wave missed the trio entirely. Logan began supporting Pierce again and moved as fast as he could. The second wave of bullets planted 2 bullets into Logan's back, and 3 into Pierce, 2 in his leg and one in the back of his shoulder. Aya turned around and faced the two fallen men.  
  
"Keep going. Tell them where this place is. It's vital that you survive!" Logan yelled at her.  
  
**  
  
The golem soldier leader raced as fast as his painfilled body would go. He reached the roof top, and saw Aya retreating in the distance. "Seize fire!" He yelled. "She's outta your range, but just in mine." He peered into the scope of his rifle and put the cross-hair directly on Aya's back. He fired just as she swerved. It missed, and kicked up a big cloud of dirt, making visual of Aya disappear. "Damn. When Peterson is done with whatever he's doing, tell him to have the coroner come out and clean up those corpses down there."  
  
The golem soldier nearest to him nodded in agreement. 


	5. Return to LA

World Domination  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Pierce woke from apparently a black out. He was dirty, and lying in the grass outside of the building they just attempted to escape from. He didn't remember what happened, but He remembered being shot. That was the time he blacked out. He hoped to God that at least Logan and Aya made it out okay. He tried to move, but his body ached all over. He tried again, but failed. He knew he was capable, but the pain was tremendous. He moved his left arm, and hit something. He turned his head to see the motionless body of Logan. He sighed to himself, and then turned away.  
  
An engine of a car sounded, and then drew near. It parked just a few feet from Pierce, and he felt that these were his last minutes alive. A man came out of his car, mumbling to himself. Pierce caught a few things like "we killed someone, so let's get the coroner to clean up the mess," imitating what he felt the others said, and he also heard him say when he inspected Logan. "Damn, this one isn't even dead, but I guess it's the coroner's duty to pick up his sorry-ass and drag it out of the way."  
  
Pierce saw a stick, just out of reach of his right hand. He reached for it, as the coroner moved Logan to what appeared to be a large jeep, and felt tremendous pain in his right shoulder, where he had been shot. The coroner came back for him. He rolled and grabbed the stick and delivered a powerful blow to the coroner's head. The quick turn had caused him excruciating pain, but the damage had been done. The coroner fell unconscious.  
  
He crawled the best he could to the driver side of the jeep. He opened the door and ignored all the pain as he hoisted himself in. He looked around. No keys. He moaned, and then crawled out of the car, and hit the ground with a hard thud. He crawled back to the coroner and searched the lab jacket for a set of keys. He forced himself back into the driver's seat, and found the ignition key. Just then Pierce realized how blurry his vision had gotten. The fact that sunrise was now bringing bright rays of light into his eyes didn't help him. Nothing had a definite shape. He started up the engine, and with much pain, pressed down on the gas pedal with his wounded leg. The car jerked forward but Pierce had to release the gas pedal. He decided to lean his body and use his left leg to push the gas.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Aya didn't stop running, even though it seemed like she had ran about 3 miles. She luckily found a state patrolman cruising down a country road. She got a lift with him to the nearest city, Sacramento. She explained her case, and showed her badge, which she luckily still had. She got a charter flight to Los Angeles. There she found her way to M.I.S.T. headquarters, which had been trashed, but apparently an emergency call had reached many agents, since the place was crowded.  
  
Without explaining why she was dirty, sweaty, and moving so fast down the halls to anyone, she made her way to the main office, and burst in. The assistant director of MIST, John Rutgers, was in charge, and looking extremely stressed. He looked at her, and then went back to some paper work he was filling out.  
  
"Sir, I just escaped a new place where golem soldiers are being held, and probably created." Aya blurted that out instantly.  
  
"Aya," he folded his hands on his desk. "I will inform the proper authorities. You need to get down to your apartment and get a shower and something to eat and drink. Melissa is there waiting for you with your little sister, who is scared to death right now."  
  
Aya felt the need to protest further. "What do you mean 'proper authorities' John? We are the authorities."  
  
"No, this has nothing to do with mitochondria. This is terrorism. This is not our business. Go home and give me a call in an hour and give me the details." Aya was about to protest again, but he stopped her. "Go now." 


	6. failed shakedown

A/N: sorry for the wait y'all. I have no good excuse, just being lazy I guess. I did just get a job though, but I don't work a whole lot of hours. Anyway...  
  
World Domination  
  
Ch. 6  
  
  
  
Aya was furious with herself when she found her way back to her own apartment. She had failed to even mention the condition of Pierce and Logan. Aya stopped her thinking for a moment. "His name is Samuel now," she whispered to herself. "I have no past with Samuel Logan." Saying this was only denial, but for now it put her mind at ease. She would get on the phone as soon as she got inside.  
  
She turned the doorknob, and it wouldn't budge. She then remembered that she no longer had her keys. This she didn't understand. They let her keep her badge, but not her keys. She pounded on her door. No response. "Hey, it's only me!" She called. There was the sound of light steps approaching. The locks were unlatched, and then Melissa Pearce opened the door.  
  
"What happened?" Melissa instantly asked.  
  
"I'll get back to that question in a moment." Aya pushed past Melissa, and headed to her kitchen, where the phone was. Something stopped her on her way. She had walked past Eve's room. Eve was balled up in a corner, humming to herself. Aya walked in, and stood staring for a minute. Melissa walked in behind her.  
  
"She won't move. She won't tell anyone what happened." Melissa informed Aya.  
  
"Where did you guys find her?"  
  
"We found her in an alleyway. She was surrounded by a few corpses, all burnt to a crisp. My guess is that someone took a flamethrower to those men as she watched. Physically she is in perfect health."  
  
Aya got down to her knees, in front of Eve. She pulled Eve up and gave her an extended hug. Aya knew too well what had happened. Eve was pushed to her limit, and an inner power she withheld was released. Eve squirmed out of the hug and moved to a different corner. Aya sighed and got up. "I have to make a phone call."  
  
She entered the kitchen, and dialed directly to the head office of MIST headquarters. Rutgers answered the phone. "What is it Aya?" He obviously had a caller ID.  
  
"I need to tell you..."  
  
"...about Pierce?" Rutgers finished her sentence.  
  
"How'd you know?" Aya asked.  
  
"He got into a heavy highway wreck up North. He had some bad injuries, but I doubt any of them came from the wreck. There was also another man in the back of the jeep he was riding. This guy had 2 bullets in his back and was nearly paralyzed."  
  
"The man's name is Samuel Logan. Is Pierce gonna be ok?"  
  
"I don't know that. He has sustained a fractured skull, and has lost a lot of blood. I'll check out Logan's file." There was a pause, when nothing but the sound of typing could be heard. John began speaking again. "I found two on file which live in the LA area. One is a 65-year-old mechanic, and the other is a 33-year-old man who has been missing for 7 months. I can't help but wonder which man we are talking about."  
  
"Never mind that. Don't let him out of your sight. He is vital to this case."  
  
"Aya, you don't realize that this case is none of our business. It's not our department."  
  
"These are Golem Soldiers!" Aya yelled into the phone.  
  
"I know. Pierce informed us of that before he passed out. Nevertheless, the Golem Soldiers are a group of terrorists. We are not made to handle terrorists."  
  
Aya thought quickly. "I saw a mitochondria creature. Ask Pierce or Samuel, they both saw it. There is a chance they have many more."  
  
Rutgers sighed, and then took a long pause before responding. "Ok, I'm going to head down to LA General. Meet me there. It's where Samuel Logan is being held and questioned." Rutgers hung up.  
  
Aya hung the phone up, and headed back to Eve's room. Eve was in the corner she was in before, now apparently sleeping. Aya got down next to her and shook her. Eve tried to crawl away, but Aya caught her. "Eve, please. Please tell me you will be okay. I have to leave. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Eve wouldn't respond. "Melissa," Aya looked to the doorway where Melissa stood. "Can you please stay here?"  
  
"No," Melissa said quickly. "I'm going to the hospital too. I was listening in on the phone in your bedroom."  
  
"I need you to stay here."  
  
"Aya, you don't understand. I have to know what's going on too. If you don't remember, I was in the middle of the last incident involving these people. I had tried to kill all of mankind. I must know what is going on."  
  
Aya nodded reluctantly, and turned her attention back to Eve. "Please say you'll be alright." Eve pushed away, and moved under her bed. Aya closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Samuel Logan was surrounded in his private room at the hospital. There were 2 agents from the terrorist division of the FBI, John Rutgers and another MIST agent named Carl Lopez. There were also a couple of men from the California Highway Patrol. These two men were just trying to learn about the car accident.  
  
Aya and Melissa entered the room, to hear Logan making several references to the old television show, CHiPs. It wasn't helping that one of the men had a resemblance to the character of "Ponch Poncherelli."  
  
The patrolmen got tired and gave up on the investigation, and walked out. Melissa stopped Aya, and whispered into her ear. "Is that him?"  
  
Aya nodded. The only time Melissa and Samuel have ever met was when he was still named "Logan Samuels" and he was dying to a severe intoxication. It was also the time Melissa was freed from the evil spirit of Mitochondria Eve for the second time.  
  
"Aya! Melissa!" Samuel yelled out. "Oh, it's been a long time Melissa. Not so long for you Aya." He leaned forward in his bed, and this caused him a rush of pain, so he gently laid back down.  
  
"I can't get a word out of him Aya. You have a past with him, you try." John walked over to her and nudged her forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, I have no history with Samuel Logan." Aya responded.  
  
"Oh that hurts!" Samuel yelled out loud, and then grasped his chest with his right hand, pretending to have heart failure. "I've been shot twice in the last 24 hours, but that is really painful." He began laughing hysterically.  
  
Aya turned to John. "How did you know we had a history," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"What's that?" Logan yelled out. "It's hard to hear you when you whisper." This made Melissa and the other agents in the room laugh outloud.  
  
"What is it what you want from me?" Aya yelled at him.  
  
"I want you to help me." Logan, for the first time, began sounding serious. "I want my revenge. I had been locked up for seven damn months. You can help me get back at him. I want to kill him. I know where he is."  
  
"We have located the building you escaped from. We already know where the terrorists are." An agent informed.  
  
Logan laughed outloud. "He knows you know where the shelter is. Do you actually expect him to be there. That place has been abandoned by now."  
  
"Where would he go?" Carl spoke up. "Are you saying there is yet another shelter?"  
  
"Well, you have found 3 shelters so far. What makes you think that there aren't more? I know of 3 more you don't know about in the United States. There are about 14 in the world. So that is 3 you know of, and three more I know of. All in the U.S. That means there are 8 more on other continents. Plus, you have done something very bad." Logan specifically looked at Aya.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Aya said.  
  
Samuel chuckled to himself. "You pissed off the greatest leader of the Golem Soldiers ever to come to order. That building was basically the main headquarters for all communication between every base. He now had to destroy the building and head to another place."  
  
"What about mitochondria," Melissa asked.  
  
"I'm done talking." Logan turned his away. "You guys are obviously not letting me go with you, so you're all on your own. Have a good day."  
  
"It's against the law to withhold evidence." An anti-terrorist agent spoke outloud.  
  
"Then send me to jail, I'll be a lot safer than any of you there. Now leave, or I'll call security." 


	7. Further interrogations

World Domination  
  
Ch. 7  
  
  
  
Everyone in the room left, but Aya stayed behind. She knew very well he had much more to say, and she figured that she had the only way to get it out of him. She would act like she loved him, like she did more than a year ago.  
  
"Logan, please talk to me. I want you to tell me. You never used to keep secrets from me." Aya sat in a chair and scooted up to him.  
  
Logan snickered to himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kept so many secrets from you, and you never knew."  
  
"Name one." Aya glared at him.  
  
"That time I stayed at a friends house for a night cause I said I was too drunk. Well, I wasn't drunk. There was 3 strippers, and one was on my lap when I called you."  
  
Aya couldn't look at him in the eye for this.  
  
"There was the time I smashed the front end of your car while you were out of town. I got it back repaired about 15 minutes before you got back. You had no idea. Oh, and also there...."  
  
"Enough!" Aya shouted. "You proved your point, but can't you tell me this. People have been killed by those maniacs, the same people who tried to kill you."  
  
"Aya, those people you are talking about killed me twice. First, you somehow revived me with this messed up mito-shit. Then I nearly died, and the government killed off my life and gave me a new one in a cover-up. Now, they nearly killed me a third time."  
  
"Exactly. What makes you think they won't come after you again."  
  
"Let me finish." Logan raised the back end of his bed, so he was level with Aya. "I don't blame them. I blame you."  
  
Aya had a shocked and offended look spread across her face.  
  
"You dragged me into it all. That party who had an unannounced host, you forced me to go to the shelter, and if the previous two didn't happen, I never would've been shot twice in the back yesterday."  
  
Aya couldn't look at Logan no more. His accusation brought tears to her eyes, but she dared not to let them fall.  
  
"So, you are gonna go after this guy. I'm coming too. After I get my revenge, I'll reveal all other information needed to locate the other bases. Plus, if we are caught by him, you better be more emotionally prepared, cause the guy I'm after loves to play with emotion, for he has seen a lot of movies, pinpointed all ironic events, and has learned how to mess with the minds of his captives. Trust me, I know first hand. Then once you show weakness emotionally, he'll transform you into one of the manipulated robots that follow him."  
  
Aya replied with a cracked voice. "I don't have the authority to allow you to come."  
  
"You did it before..." Logan said as he leaned back and lowered the bed again. "...so don't tell me you can't do it again."  
  
Aya slowly got up, walking away like a beaten puppy. And that is what she felt like.  
  
* *  
  
The leader of the Golem Soldiers paced through his new building, testing all traps he had created. Since the two men had escaped, he knew it would be a moment of time before the military would come back after him. He had transferred all the staff and soldiers to a deserted warehouse on the ocean shore of Baltimore. The warehouse had a huge basement, which was later created into a complex unit of halls and corridors which extended through the shipyard in the area. He knew this was also the first place Samuel Logan would direct the Marines, for Samuel knew that this is where he would station the group who had to desert the area in Sacramento, after it was destroyed. A private cargo plane got them across the United States in a matter of 10 hours.  
  
The Lab hadn't been used in years, and he liked it that way. This was the only base left that was unused. All others were filled with Golem Soldiers and Lab Technicians. The Sacramento base was the one where all radio contact between the groups were placed, and without it the bases would not communicate. This frightened the Golem leader, for he knew what all the other bases wanted to use...mitochondria.  
  
He figured that with mitochondria, comes chaos. If he can't be in control, the effort is pointless. Mitochondria, at its most advanced form, can't be controlled. A lesson many learned far too late.  
  
* *  
  
Aya regained her composure outside of the door. There was a question that she needed to ask, but didn't get a chance. She had to go back in, but she now hated the man who lay injured in that bed. She turned back around, and reentered.  
  
"Hey baby, come back for a kiss goodbye?"  
  
"Shut up!" Aya yelled defiantly. "Shut up. It's my turn to talk."  
  
"Ooh, sounds serious. Want to snuggle up close and talk about it?" Logan scooted to one side of his bed. "No? Well, the offer is on the table, or shall I say bed."  
  
Aya stood five feet away from him. "Logan..."  
  
"Be casual, call me by my first name."  
  
"Your first name is Logan."  
  
"Did you forget already? My name is changed."  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up Samuel?" Aya dragged out his name. "You used to have abnormal mitochondria. Chances are, you still do."  
  
"Logan Samuels had abnormal mitochondria. I don't think Samuel Logan does. Check with the dudes who gave Sam his driver's license, birth certificate, social security card, diploma, and what not. Maybe they'll know."  
  
Aya left, and walked steadily to the nurse's station. "Excuse me ma'am."  
  
The secretary looked up. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Is there a Pierce Carradine here in this hospital?"  
  
"Uh yes, but he is in intensive care."  
  
"Any chance he might be conscious and I can speak with him."  
  
"I'm sorry. The ICU is restricted to unauthorized personnel. Plus, it is likely that he isn't conscious."  
  
Aya showed her badge. "Mind if I go and check?"  
  
The secretary studied the badge. "Yes, go to the next floor, it is all the way at the end of the west wing."  
  
Aya thanked the lady and went to the elevator, went up a floor, turned left and headed to the ICU. Aya located a list with patients assigned to certain bed numbers. Pierce was number 9. It was an odd coincident that he had gotten beaten for calling that man twice his size number nine.  
  
Aya stood in front of Pierce's bed. He was heavily bandaged in blood soaked wrappings around his head, and had a splint on his injured leg and a sling on his arm. It made Aya feel very sad to see her close friend in such a miserable state.  
  
He was awake, but heavily sedated. She knelt down beside him. "Pierce, how are you?" she whispered in a soft, gentle voice.  
  
Pierce couldn't talk well, but his slur of a talk sounded to be say "how would you be?"  
  
"Listen Pierce, I know you had seen some blood samples of Logan. Does he still have abnormal mitochondria?"  
  
"Kuniko will know." Pierce struggled to answer.  
  
"Thank you." Aya gently kissed his only unwrapped cheek. "Get better for me. I would be lost without you."  
  
Pierce gave a faint smile as she walked away. 


	8. No way out of chaos

World Domination  
  
Ch. 8  
  
  
  
Kuniko Maeda was working in the newly restored med lab, after the Golem soldiers had come and trashed it out of fury that there was nobody here. The only living organism was Dylan, so they brought him away. Maeda had become most fascinated by Melissa Pearce, nearly as much as he feared her. He did a lot of studying on the patterns of movement of her mitochondria in the cells. He barely lifted his head from the microscope when Aya walked in.  
  
"Knock, knock," Aya said and tapped on the doorframe in the lab. Kuniko lifted his head.  
  
"Oh, Hi Aya." He made a quick brush of his hair using his hands. "Uh, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I want to know what you can tell me about Samuel Logan, or Logan Samuel. Either name works, I guess."  
  
"You mean the man who used to have mitochondria similar to yours?"  
  
"Used to? Does that mean he doesn't anymore?"  
  
"Of course not, he died quite some time ago."  
  
"No, he didn't. It was just a cover up. He is alive and well in a hospital in town."  
  
"Well, he should have it. If you still do, I guess he probably does. I'll need a sample to be sure."  
  
"Alright. I'll go get a warrant to find a sample."  
  
"That's not necessary. He will probably let me take a sample, if you ask him." Maeda went over to a cabinet and pulled out a vaccine. "Shall we go?"  
  
"He probably won't let us. He seems to hate everybody now. He is also mentally unstable, that is obvious. I don't know how to figure this whole mess out."  
  
"Well, I probably can't help you then."  
  
There was a pause of silence, and then the intercom came on in the lab. "Agent Brea, report to Rutgers's office immediately." Aya sighed, and then left.  
  
John Rutgers waited patiently for 10 minutes, till Aya arrived. "Take a seat, Aya." He decided to save the casual talk, and get strait to the point. "We've decided to accept Logan's offer. We are letting him join a group of Marines to Baltimore. When he is there, he will reveal the location of a second base. I want you to keep an eye on him. He used to have mitochondria like you, and he may be dangerous. Agent Lopez will also be with you. Then when he reveals the other location, Agent Pearce and Agent Harrison will join another group of marines. You are leaving tomorrow morning. The plane leaves at 5:00 am. You will be on it. Go home and get some rest. You look beat."  
  
"Is it possible to decline?" Aya said, thinking of Eve, who had been by herself for nearly 6 hours.  
  
"No."  
  
"I have to. I can't leave Eve by herself right now."  
  
"Then, if you don't go, I'm afraid you lose your job. This is a matter of life and death. Are you going to turn your back on that?"  
  
"Yes. I have to. I will miss working here." Aya set her badge and gun on Rutgers's desk.  
  
"There will be a car waiting outside for you at 4:30 tomorrow morning. If you have any decency towards mankind, you won't miss it." Rutgers pushed the ID and gun back towards her, but she didn't accept them. She walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Aya had no intention on going. Her main concern was Eve, but that all changed when she reached her apartment. She found Eve in the kitchen, cooking herself a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs. Aya walked in, slowly, and Eve kept busy cooking. "Eve? How are you?"  
  
Eve turned around from the stove. "Oh, I'm fine. I sensed you were leaving the headquarters so I began dinner. I guess you came home quickly cause I thought I had it all timed out to be ready when you got here."  
  
"You sensed that I was leaving?"  
  
"Of course," Eve looked into Aya's eyes, and Aya looked into Eve's. "You may not realize it but our mitochondria talk to each other, and if you listen, you can hear them." Eve's eyes suddenly flashed from a bright blue to an emerald green.  
  
Aya took a step back. "Are you sure you are all right? You weren't doing to well earlier today."  
  
"Oh, I just had to get back in touch with reality. Sit down, dinner is almost ready." Eve stirred the sauce into the noodles, and then added the meatballs.  
  
"What reality would this be?" Aya reluctantly sat down, not taking her eyes off of the teenage girl in front of her.  
  
"That I am destined to rule this planet. I am to be the leader of evolution, of the creation of the true rulers of this planet. Eat up, you have a big day tomorrow." Eve set a plate of spaghetti in front of Aya. "It's for the good of the world that you have your strength."  
  
Aya stared at the plate, and then back at Eve. "I can't let any of what you said happen. I have to stay here, to protect my species... humans."  
  
Eve moved over to Aya. "Aya, what those horrible people are doing out there is unnatural. They are forcing evolution, and defeating my whole purpose. You will stop them for me, won't you?" Eve sat down across from Aya, and began to eat her own serving of spaghetti and meatballs.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, although Aya ate only three bites of the dinner. She then went to bed, feeling helpless and in a position of no hope. If she were to defeat one threatening mankind, it would be too late to stop the other. Aya decided which one she would go after, deciding at this particular moment she stood no chance against the other. She was going to head to Baltimore. 


	9. Flight

World Domination  
  
Ch. 9  
  
  
  
Aya's Flight to Baltimore was underway. She insisted on flying with the team of marines she would be working with, so they placed her on a Cargo plane that was holding all the equipment the marines brought, most unnecessary, and the plane was really spaced out. Samuel Logan was also boarded on this plane, who appeared to have a great time, acting as if the wounds to his back were never there.  
  
Right now Logan was badgering the leader of the mission, Corporal Casey Heston. He was the fifth one Logan started rambling to. Aya figured Logan was just so pleased to be around so many people. He had been alone for a long, long time.  
  
Before Heston, he bothered Angela Harding. She was a young, beautiful brunette who had humored Logan for nearly an hour and a half. If Logan weren't about 12 years older than her, she would've figured them to be a cute couple.  
  
Aya followed her thought for a while. She observed all the marines, never speaking more than 2 words at a time. "Agent Brea?" A tall, skinny figure walked into the passenger hold, which was inside the cargo hold. He was the Co pilot.  
  
"Yes?" Aya answered.  
  
"Agent Brea, you have a radio call from somebody named Kuniko Maeda. He says it's urgent."  
  
Aya nodded and followed him into the cockpit. She grabbed the Radio and announced her presence.  
  
"Aya," Maeda's voice was shaky over the static, "I have figured out something about Samuel. You really should hear this."  
  
Aya turned to the pilots. "Is it possible to get this in private?" The two pilots nodded and walked out. "Okay, tell me."  
  
"Well, you probably know that every cell in the body has several mitochondrion. Well, not Samuel. He has one or two mitochondrion in each cell."  
  
"How is he still alive?"  
  
"I think his experience having mitochondria like yours has made each mitochondrion stronger. Each one is producing incredible amounts of energy. His body has compensated for the loss, yet it over-compensated. He is getting too much energy. With this, you might notice a few things about him. He may be hyper, sleepless, and he might possibly have astronomical strength."  
  
"Strength?" Aya listened intently over the static.  
  
"Yes. He is likely to be strong, fast healing, and possibly even numb towards light pain. Don't be too sure that this is all true, but it is possible. That is all I have for you."  
  
"Before you go, I have to ask you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is it possible for Mitochondria Eve ever to return, naturally?"  
  
"Absolutely. I learned something from the last incident. Jerome Michaels, the man who had traits of Eve, was just carrying them for a period of time. It's a back up, sort to speak. If Eve fails to give birth, she will go to her back up who was carrying her abilities in dormancy till her next rise, where she could receive them again. The real question is, who got them last time. I know Melissa Pearce is still abnormal with Mitochondria, but I believe Mitochondria Eve's abnormalities would be much more extreme."  
  
"Thank you." Aya hung up the radio. She walked out of the cockpit, and into the passenger hold.  
  
"Hey everybody! The life of the party is back!" Logan shouted, and got a few laughs from the marines.  
  
Agent Lopez sat next to Aya after Aya was in her seat. "Anything I need to know?"  
  
Aya shook her head.  
  
"Remember, we're partners here. I'll lean on your back, and you can lean on mine." Lopez got up, and discussed something with Corporal Heston. 


	10. Battle at the Harbor

World Domination  
  
Ch. 10  
  
From a small, private airport in southeastern Baltimore, 2 jeeps drove along the back roads up to the coastline. Here was the loading docks, half of which was empty at this time of night. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning, and the sea breeze. Logan said there would be a deserted warehouse in the area that lead to the underground base.  
  
The two jeeps parked in an alleyway between two management buildings, clearly abandoned for the night. The jeeps unloaded, and the armed soldiers, in full gear of a vest, helmet, and rifle, trudged their way through the winds coming off the sea.  
  
The first building they approached was not the one they were looking for. It was full of cocaine dealers and buyers, all armed, all nearly lost control of their bowls when the marines marched in.  
  
The second building was a mistake to come head on. It was obviously the building they were looking for, and the golem soldiers were ready for them. They stood on the roof top firing down at the marines with sniper rifles, modified for massively to enable them to use each weapon. The rifle hooked snug to their shoulders, and their functioning hand aimed and fired the gun.  
  
Two marines dropped in the initial firing. Everyone else scrambled either behind a building or behind some old, useless crates. The bullets weren't making it to the squad, so the fire was seized. Aya was along side 2 other marines behind a crate full of expired candy. She was with Private Harding, and another person with his dog tags reading "Paulson." Aya looked down to her right, and saw Lopez behind another box of crates, with Corporal Heston. Lopez motioned for Aya not to worry, and to be calm. Aya nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
The crate Lopez was hiding behind exploded in a cloud of splinters. The dust settled, and Heston had his back pressed against the crate, and Lopez was down, missing a large portion of his neck, while blood flowed all over. Aya's first thought was of a grenade launcher, then remembered the large gun the Leader of the Golem soldiers carried, the way it blew a hole directly in the chest of a golem.  
  
Harding and Paulson got up from their crouch and began firing at the roof top with their rifles, causing the golems to pull back behind some cover. This gave Heston a chance to move, and he didn't hesitate. He made it over to Aya's crate, then the entire group moved away to an area behind the building where the dozen remaining troops were waiting.  
  
"Everyone here?" a man named Hillman asked the Corporal.  
  
"We've lost Jenson, Thomas, and the FBI Agent." Heston holstered his rifle for the time being. "We need to figure out how we'll get in."  
  
Aya didn't pay attention. She couldn't look away from the huge grin spread across Samuel Logan's face. "You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?" Aya stared Logan down.  
  
"I love to see idiotic strategies fail." Samuel chuckled to himself.  
  
Heston pressed a pistol under Samuel's chin. "You are laughing about the death of 3 fine men. I should kill you now, and nobody will ask any questions when I say you were killed in the line of duty."  
  
"If you kill me, you'll never survive." He smiled bigger, showing his teeth, which used to be pearly white, but with lack of brushing they grew slightly yellow.  
  
"We found this place, now you have to reveal the other base locations to us."  
  
Logan sighed. "There is one up in Maine, check somewhere near the border line. The other in Arizona. I can't give you the name of the high school, but there is one in Phoenix that leads to the base."  
  
Private Benjamin, one of only 2 marines carrying a radio, instantly linked up to the people on stand by back at the airport. He didn't give a report that casualties had already taken place, cause it wasn't asked, and it would only discourage those heading to the other places.  
  
"We are gonna have to force our way into the building, ready to fight our way through this mission. I take it everyone in there is breaking the law somehow, and we will feel no guilt for killing them."  
  
Logan keeled over laughing. It was the most ridiculous plan he ever heard. He slowed his laughing to speak. "If you are gonna do that, I want a weapon. I will not go when I'm defenseless."  
  
"Don't give him a damn thing." Aya sternly objected. "He is dangerous."  
  
"I'm the last thing you guys need to worry about. Trust me on this."  
  
Harding handed him her pistol. Nobody objected, but Aya refused to turn her back on Logan now. She drew her own pistol, and moved around behind Logan. They moved around the building, pointing their weapons up at the warehouse rooftop. There was nobody up there. The area was deserted, in just a simple moment. Nobody let their guard down as they moved in one big group towards the warehouse entrance. They were almost their, when they became surrounded by explosions. The ground beneath them crumbled, and collapsed, sending everyone into a free fall. 


	11. Aftermath

World Domination  
  
Ch. 11  
  
A/N: sorry for the delay, and the poor writing in previous chapters. I have no good excuse besides laziness for this, and I will try to do better, but if I did my true potential, I fear that it would get too long and people would get tired of staring at the glowing monitor, and that I want to keep working on a project I will try and get published if at all possible. I'll try and not overcompensate for my fears.  
After the 3-story plunge, the entire squad began immediately checking each other with their voices, since they had fallen into total darkness besides the cloudy moonlight above the large hole above them. Aya looked up, to see one member had managed to cling to the side of the gaping hole. He pulled himself up to the side of the hole and looked down, then shouted "If you guys can hear me, I'm gonna go get some help!"  
  
"Take cover now Kolinsky!" Corporal Heston called back up.  
  
The gunshot was heard, likely from one of the snipers, and Aya looked down, knowing that Kolinsky was dead.  
  
"Sound off! Now!" Heston called out into the darkness. "Benjamin!"  
  
"Here!" Benjamin called from somewhere to Aya's left, and Heston was in front of her a few feet away.  
  
"What about the Radio?"  
  
"Smashed. I landed on it, and crushed it, luckily it didn't brake my back."  
  
"Phillips! How's your radio?" Heston waited, and got no response. "Phillips!"  
  
"I think I found him sir!" came a female voice, slightly cracked.  
  
"Is he okay Harding? The radio too?"  
  
"He's dead, and the radio isn't on him. I have no idea where it is."  
  
"Heiland!" Heston kept on with the role call, amazingly recognizing all of his team by voice only. Heiland called back, with a distinct German accent, and was obviously in pain. "What's wrong Heiland?"  
  
"Broken leg..." Heiland trailed off with a moan of pain.  
  
"I'll be there in a second." Heston assured when a flame appeared, adding a surprising amount of light. Logan appeared behind the flame, still wearing a slight grin. "Where'd you get that lighter?" Heston asked.  
  
"Apparently Mr. Heiland is a smoker." He said, and knelt down to the man on the ground, and moved the light down the leg, exposing to the darkness the bleeding skin, the exposed bone, and the ankle, facing the opposite direction of the knee. Everyone came towards the light, and everyone cringed at the sight. Only eleven were present at the light, including Logan and Heiland.  
  
Heston looked around him, taking note of who was present. "Turk! Where are you?" Heston called out, knowing the inevitable, but also knowing that Turk was the only one carrying medical supplies. Actually, Jenson was too, but he was 3 stories above them, deceased.  
  
There was a long groan coming from the wall left of Aya.  
  
"Who's there?" Heston still kept searching for his unaccounted for men, including Buttler, Heath, Turk, and Penn.  
  
"Corporal?" came a weak voice.  
  
"Penn? Is that you?" Heston snagged the lighter from Logan and walked over to the location of the voice, everyone else staying still.  
  
Penn was holding his abdomen, and blood was pouring from under his fingers. The blood had already made it's way down his pant legs and in his crotch, making a pool of blood on the floor when it made it. The corporal tore off a portion of his shirt sleeve, and lit it with the fire, quickly dropping it onto the floor, providing a slightly bigger light.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys aren't carrying flashlights!" Logan called through the darkness. He got no response of that. "Ah, the great united states military forces."  
  
"Shut up asshole!" Heston shouted over his shoulder. He pushed Penn's hands away, and found a fancy knife handle, made of ivory and lined with a red leather. In one quick motion, Heston yanked it out, with no reaction from Penn, cause Penn was dead. He died a moment before.  
  
He navigated back to the group using the lighter, and continued to stare at the bloody 9 inch blade. His stare was soon joined by two other people when he met the rest of the group. Aya and Logan stared. Logan cleared his throat, and spoke. "That's my knife."  
  
Everyone then stared at him with anger and accusation in their eyes. That's when the lights flashed on. 


	12. Incineration

World Domination  
  
Ch. 12  
Everyone stared up at the lights, wincing. They were blinding, and then they slowly dimmed. Logan had swiped his knife from Heston before Heston realized he made a motion for it. Heston paid no attention; cause there was an odd, raspy and rather annoying laugh coming from down the halls. The white lights died to a glow, and down the hall stood a human ANMC.  
  
"Boo guy-sh!" Ha ha ha ha! I scared the army people!" The awkward creature chuckled more.  
  
"Dylan?" Aya uttered under her breath. "It can't be."  
  
A gun fired, and hit the creature directly in the face. It began screaming a high-pitched scream, and then ran out of an open door.  
  
Everyone looked back to see Logan with his outstretched arm holding a pistol. "I win guy-sh." He smiled, even as everyone glared at him with the same accusing eyes. "Trust me, you guys didn't want to mess with that thing." Logan pulled up his sleeve and revealed a faded scar, from where the same creature had bitten him.  
  
"Explain to me how your knife got into the abs of one of my men." Heston demanded of Logan.  
  
"The first time I went up against these terrorists I implanted that knife into a man who is dead and eaten by creatures similar to the one you just saw. I figure somebody took a look after the place was cleared and found it."  
  
Aya backed up this story. "It's true. Logan and I both owe our lives to that man, and the knife was in his leg last time I saw it."  
  
"You stabbed a man who saved your life?" Private Benjamin asked, with an astonished look on his face.  
  
"It's a long story," Logan assured. "We should get moving while the light is on."  
  
"Where's the radio Phillips had?" Heston made notion for everyone to look. It wasn't to be found. "Fuck it. Let's move."  
  
They headed towards the open door in double file, through the way the creature had run. They instantly encountered 3 different doors, all heading the same direction. One was a thick steel hatch that was cold to the touch. The other 2 were electronic doors. The steel door was to the left, and the door on the right was quickly found to be locked.  
  
"Let's take the middle one," Heston commanded. "I'll follow up the rear." At this he moved to the back, as Benjamin and Hillman led in front through the doors. The doors abruptly closed behind them. "Get the door open now!" Heston ordered.  
  
Harding, who was closest to the door, repeatedly hit the button to open, and it didn't work. There were screams filling the hall on the other side of the door. Paulson and Harding pressed their ears against the door. They jumped off when they felt a burning sensation. The door had begun to get incredibly hot.  
  
"Guess that has to suck." Logan said without any tone of sorrow or excitement in his voice. "I guess it's door number one."  
  
"You first." Heston gestured his hand.  
  
Logan walked over to the hatch, turned the wheel, and pulled with all his force. There was a hiss of steam and the door swung open. Cool air swept out of the room. Logan stepped in, and stood in the doorframe.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Golem Soldiers."  
  
Inside was row after row of hanging corpses, all hooked up to machinery, all ready to be brought back to life in a matter of minutes. Everyone stepped into the room behind him, and gazed at the hundreds of golem soldiers. She never saw so many, and it frightened her.  
  
"Should we go ahead and disable the machinery?" Harding suggested. "It would keep them from fighting against us."  
  
"That would be pointless." Logan stated. "This is just a portion of what this place is holding. The new golem leader banned all work on mitochondria creatures and focused it all on improving these flesh-covered machines. If we survive this mission, we will all eventually be obeying and serving these partial men. Many will later become like the leader himself, more mobile, fluent, smarter, and overall deadlier. He can act out nearly every ability a regular human can, yet he is part machine."  
  
"Nice speech but we have to get out of this cooler before we get locked in and freeze to death." Heston walked along the frosty floors at a quick pace.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Logan said to Heston. "Freezing to death would be boring. He wouldn't let us die that way. At the very least he would activate a few golem soldiers and watch us on camera."  
  
Private Joe Price, who had been quiet the whole time with along with Private Russell Johns, had decided to speak up. "9 to 1,000 or more doesn't sound like good odds. I suggest we go back."  
  
"No need to go back." Logan said. "You act as if you believe we have a chance to live either way."  
  
The troops marched on, Johns and Heston carrying Heiland, who was floating in and out of consciousness. He left a trail of blood down the freezer halls. Aya was the first to see the frosted door. It opened without any trouble, and the troops entered the prison hold.  
  
**  
  
The golem soldier leader focused on the monitors in front of him with his good eye, and his eye surrounded by implants watched Peterson enter the surveillance room with a look of urgency on his face. He turned his full attention to Peterson.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem. I just received a message from men down in Arizona, Maine, Puerto Rico, and South Africa. Everyone is beginning to test on live cells again." Peterson took a long breath.  
  
"Who started it? Somebody had to authorize the okay to start it, and it sure as hell wasn't me." The Leader took a deep look into Peterson's face. "How did you receive this message anyway? Communication is down."  
  
"E-mail sir. Simple as that. Arizona sent the original message, and others were just spreading the word."  
  
"Pack your things, we're going to Arizona for a while."  
  
**  
  
Darwin Senior High School. It wasn't hard to locate a deserted High School in Phoenix, because most of them get demolished after being shut down. Melissa Pearce was with her own squad of Marines, all ready to enter. They moved swiftly down the empty halls, and to the bottom floor.  
  
They spotted a stairway heading down to the boiler room, and began to descend.  
  
"I wouldn't go down there if I were you." A soft, youthful female voice stated bluntly.  
  
The marines turned their attention to the teenage girl staring all of them down.  
  
"Eve?" Melissa recognized the blonde. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I'm here on my own free will. It's unnatural what they are doing down through the trap door in that boiler room. They are playing God."  
  
"Eve, you have to get away at once." Melissa begged.  
  
"No, it is you all who are leaving." Eve smiled in an unusual fashion. Melissa instantly thought of it as evil.  
  
"Ah! I'm getting hot!" A marine yelled out.  
  
"Me too!" called another.  
  
Soon, they were all shouting, all but Melissa, who felt the heat, but she could easily bear it. She couldn't bear the site of every man and woman around her bursting into flames, and Eve just standing there, smiling.  
  
"You don't burn, do you?" Eve said, now in a deeper, more defiant voice.  
  
"Why did you do this? Why?"  
  
"You of all people should know Melissa, you are the most recent bringer of a new era, well, until now." Eve sent a blast of green light and bolted it into Melissa, who shot back down into the Boiler room.  
  
Melissa grabbed her pistol, but her sight went black when she tried to lift it, and everything fell silent.  
  
Eve went down into the boiler room, and found the trap door, and went in, slightly laughing to herself as she descended down some more stairs.  
  
**  
  
Logan was obviously on edge in the cell holds. He wouldn't let anyone stand less than 3 feet away from him, and he gripped his knife and pistol till his knuckles turned white. Everyone gladly respected his space.  
  
"Paulson, go make sure nobody blocks our escape." Heston commanded, and Paulson silently agreed, and went down to the far end of the corridor, where another solid steel hatch was placed. It was slightly open, almost inviting him to step out.  
  
Paulson peeked out, and down to his left, down a narrow hall, he saw the creature again. Smiling with surprisingly white teeth. "Hey, It's that damn creature again. I'm gonna go check it out."  
  
"Like hell you do!" Heston yelled at him, but it was too late.  
  
Paulson walked out the door, and a mechanical device forced the door closed, then an automatic locking system set in.  
  
"Roberts, can you get the door open?" Heston called over to the man closest to the door.  
  
"No, it will only unlock from the outside. I don't have anything to get it open with."  
  
"Don't worry," Paulson called through the steal door. He was barely audible. "I'll find a secure place to go." Paulson saw that the creature had gotten much closer. Paulson saw it staring at the rifle in his hands, so he set it down as a sign of peace.  
  
"Hi guy-sh? Who you?" The creature, who was obviously Dylan, asked.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bryan. You must be..."  
  
"I am da Easter Bunny guy-sh." The creature began hopping clumsily around the narrow hall.  
  
Paulson chuckled to himself. "I gotta go, so I will see you later." Paulson reached for his rifle, but the creature was quicker.  
  
"Mine!" Dylan yelled and snagged the rifle in his teeth, then ran off with it. Paulson got up to follow, but there were sounds of approaching men down that hall. He saw the creature stare at the on comers, then drop the rifle, but still get shot a few times by a technician before he could duck into an open vent.  
  
Paulson ran the opposite way, down a twisting maze of solid metal halls. He gripped his pistol tight in his hands, and made his way to an open room. This room was entirely made of metal too. It only had a few vents; otherwise it seemed to serve no purpose. As he looked back to the door he came through, he walked backwards across the hall. A door opened towards his back, and before he could turn around he bumped into a large, sturdy man.  
  
Paulson twisted and backed up a few steps, pointing the gun at the golem soldier leader, while his hands holding the gun shook uncontrollably. Sweat ran down his forehead and he backed up a few more steps. "You... you're under arrest for terrorism. C...c... come quietly and I won't have to deal any injury to you."  
  
The leader laughed, and then stared into the eyes of the frightened marine. He made no effort to go for the gun strapped across his back, or the ones on his belt. "You couldn't shoot me if you wanted to. Look at yourself, you're shaking like a 12 year old girl."  
  
"Don't test me." Paulson warned, still shaky on the voice.  
  
The leader took one step forward, and Paulson fired the pistol. The bullet missed, then ricocheted a few times, and implanted its self into Paulson eye socket. Paulson dropped limply strait to the floor, blood pouring out of the wound in his eye.  
  
The towering figure walked up to the body, scanned the walls of the room, laughed to himself, and then kept walking. 


	13. Identity

World Domination Ch. 13  
  
A/N: Amazing. I consistently give y'all one thing, and now you can't live without it for one measly part. Oh well, if I bore you in this chapter, somebody should throw a shoe at me, or you can live with it.  
Peterson checked the time, figuring out how long it would be till he arrived in Arizona along with 100 golem soldiers and the Golem Leader. Peterson nearly begged to remain at the Baltimore base but the large mechanical man refused to let him stay. There was now little authorized control at the Baltimore base and they had poorly trapped a squad of equipped marines who would shortly find their way out. The Leader on the other hand, seemed to be concerned to a minimum.  
  
"15 minutes." Peterson announced to the platoon of Golem Soldiers. The Leader did not react and neither did any of the soldiers. "Sir, what exactly are we going to do?" Peterson knew the inevitable, but he was trying to get the Leader to become active.  
  
"Very little." The Leader said, even though Peterson was expecting an answer like 'eliminate all who violated my rule,' but the Leader left it at that.  
  
"Very little? What do you mean by that?" Peterson felt obligated to ask.  
  
"Everyone there is already dead. We have to go in and destroy all evidence that we were ever associated with the complex."  
  
"How do you know everyone is dead?"  
  
"Those who play God die when they don't realize the responsibility they are forced to receive."  
  
**  
  
The Marines found themselves trapped in a portion of the shelter's complex. Johns and Price were on patrol as the rest sat in the holding cell compound, supposedly trying to figure a way out, but mostly remained silent. A voice from out of the group broke the silence.  
  
"Guy-sh! I'm stuck again guy-sh!" The voice of the nuisance echoed through the vents.  
  
"I can't stand that thing!" Logan yelled out. "Why don't we just go into the damn vents and fire a hundred rounds into its head and see if it dies."  
  
"Vents?" Heston got up and spun in a slow circle. "There are vents everywhere in this place. We might be able to navigate our way through a vent and get on the other side of the door."  
  
"Problem Corporal," Logan said in a louder than necessary voice. "None of us can fit in a vent. They're all too small."  
  
Heston stared Logan down. "That thing that is stuck in a vent is about the size of an average person, and it is quite dumb. Harding is thinner than that thing and she can get the job done." Everyone looked over at Harding who was busy keeping Heiland conscious.  
  
**  
  
The Golem Leader knelt down and examined the limp body of Melissa Pearce. This was a surprising shock after seeing the charred bodies on the floor above. When he first saw the bodies, his first thought was that Melissa had caused it. He called over to a group of three golem soldiers. "She's still alive. Grab her, she might be useful." The cyborgs nodded and followed the orders, holding her up and waiting further instruction. The Leader loaded his rifle and pushed a few Golem Soldiers into the front line.  
  
The Golems took a dozen steps into the underground base and ignited into flames. The Leader sighed to himself. "Just as I thought." He walked over to the unconscious Melissa Pearce. "Wakey wakey. Time to learn the meaning of sacrifice."  
  
**  
  
Harding had been in the venting systems for about 5 minutes, and everyone was eagerly awaiting her arrival to the other side of the door.  
  
Aya turned and looked at Logan until he noticed. "Logan, please tell me who the Golem Soldier Leader is. We might be able to find a weakness if you share all of the information."  
  
Logan turned his attention back to the vent Harding had crawled into, and listened to the desperate cries of the trapped ANMC.  
  
Aya grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her again. She gazed into his eyes. "Please, I beg you."  
  
Logan made the mistake of looking back into her icy blue eyes. This was one of his weaknesses. Aya knew it too. He sighed. "Jerome. Jerome Michaels is the man."  
  
Aya glared at him. "You know very well that he died. I saw him die. He was eaten alive."  
  
"You never saw him die. When he was in that corridor blasting away all those creatures, he only stopped not because he was attacked, but that a few Golem Soldiers grabbed him and dragged him away. He would've died anyway, but Golem tradition is that the man who kills the Golem Leader, he becomes the Leader. If you don't remember, Jerome killed No. 9. The few remaining doctors put advanced implants into his body."  
  
"You know I can't believe that Logan. He was dead." Aya released his hand.  
  
"No, you thought he was dead."  
  
"I know he was dead."  
  
Logan smirked. "You knew I was dead too, didn't you?"  
  
**  
  
The Golem Leader picked Melissa up as she began coming to consciousness, and dragged her past the Golems that were lying on the ground, charred, and deeper into the complex, beyond more deceased soldiers and workers of the organization. As he walked, he felt the pressure get stronger. He knew what he could take from previous experiences, and he knew that Melissa could take it just as much.  
  
Melissa became wise to where she was and struggled her way out of the massive hands of the Leader. She also realized how crazed and active her mitochondria were feeling. "What do you want with me?" She uttered as she slowly stepped back.  
  
"You are going to help me destroy Mitochondria Eve. You will provide a distraction while I make a kill. I can nearly guarantee your death, but if you do happen to survive, I won't kill you on purpose, but I will have to destroy your abnormal mitochondria. 


	14. Fight for Dominance

World Domination  
  
Ch. 14  
The creatures emerged from the vents and doors, filling the narrow corridors. Jerome and Melissa moved up next to a wall. Jerome was firing duel magnums, trying to clear a path. This was useless, the creatures kept coming. They had been summoned to the area.  
  
Jerome pulled out his enormous rifle, and fired it into a wall, creating a hole in about a foot of diameter. He then did powerful kicks and widened the whole. "Get in there!" He yelled at Melissa, as he practically threw her beyond the hole. He jumped in next, and held off the creatures. He then ran to a safe. Melissa realized where he had brought the two of them: the armory. Jerome quickly punched in the code, and the safe opened as the creatures began to flush in through the whole. He tossed Melissa an assault rifle.  
  
Melissa was amazed at how she was supposedly captive, and he just tossed her a lethal weapon, and she was clueless to the Golem Soldier Leader's true identity.  
  
"Shoot the bastards!" Jerome roared at her. Melissa made a quick decision between getting eaten by creatures or remaining captive under a madman that was offering her a chance to live.  
  
Melissa put the stock of the assault rifle to her arm and fired the semi- auto weapon. Jerome on the other hand was in the vault, loading himself with ammo and more guns. "Here, try this one."  
  
Jerome tossed a chain gun to Melissa, and she nearly collapsed under its weight when she caught it, and she dropped the assault rifle. Melissa put the shoulder strap around her neck, held the massive gun by her waist, and fired a river of bullets and the never-ending chain of creatures, all coincidently ANMCs, no NMCs.  
  
The creatures began to slowly decline, and by the time Melissa used all the ammo from the chain gun, the creatures had stopped charging. The Golem Leader grabbed the chain gun from her, and put it on a makeshift leg holster, along with a mass amount of other guns that looked like they weighed a combined 300 pounds. He handed Melissa a few clips for the assault rifle, and Melissa took them, and then picked up the assault rifle.  
  
"You stay in front, and remember this. I am part robot, so even if my flesh dies, there is a time spread where I will still have conscious thought and be able to counter any attack you put on." The golem pushed her back into the hallway, this time through the door.  
  
**  
  
"I can't get the lock open!" Harding shouted through the thick steel door.  
  
"Find a way! You're our only chance!" Heston called back from the other side of the door.  
  
"Alright, there are some of those robot guys coming, I'll be back shortly." Harding called through the door.  
  
Harding, instead of heading away, went towards the Golem Soldiers on patrol. There were two of them. Harding armed herself with her assault rifle, and leaned in a notch in the walls, making herself barely visible. At the intersection of the hall, the two Golems walked by as Harding remained hidden. As the two passed, Harding slowly crept out and began following. She aimed for the back of the head on the closest one, when she was struck by an idea.  
  
Seeing that this Golem had a grenade launcher for an arm, and the other had some sort of plasma blade, Harding fired into the back of the golem that had the blade. The other turned and aimed its laser pointer, and fired a series of grenades. It bent over and began reloading as Harding darted off back towards the jail cells, and leaned on the locked doors. The Golem pursued, and she yelled, "Get back from the door!"  
  
The Golem fired the series of grenades again as soon as it had its aim focused on Harding. Unfortunately, Harding hesitated to dodging a little, and was struck indirectly by shrapnel to her lower back. The door collapsed off of its hinges and the troops instantly raced out. They fired into the Golem Soldier, and it fell in seconds.  
  
**  
  
Melissa and Jerome finally found the target. Eve had evolved into the form, which by Jerome's guess would be the form when she attempted to give birth to the Ultimate Being. This would be impossible, for there was nobody to supply her with acceptable semen that wouldn't reject the mitochondria of her own, nor was there genetically engineered sperm that lacked all rebellious tendencies, which Jerome prevented against under the penalty of death.  
  
"Go now, confront her," the golem leader commanded as he silently ducked out of sight. He loaded his anti-tank rifle, and silently checked the scope's alignment.  
  
Melissa hesitantly stepped into the main chamber of the entire compound. Eve had doubled in height, formed massive growths around her abdomen the color of a pie crust, and her arms and hands grew enormously, each hand now containing claws instead of fingers. This was a form never before seen. It was similar to the form Mitochondria Eve once took in 1997, but the differences were apparent.  
  
Eve greeted Melissa with a stern, icy stare that made it seem as if Eve was attempting to read Melissa's mind. "What is it you wish from me, my dear?"  
  
Melissa found it strikingly odd to be called "dear" but she ignored it. "I can't let you do what you are thinking on doing."  
  
"What's that? I'm doing what is destined for mitochondria to do, you once knew this. You once lived this."  
  
Melissa had never thought she would say the statement she said. "I'm a clone! It was not me who did that attack on New York!"  
  
"Who said anything about you? I was referring to your mitochondria. Talking to it. That is what I'm interested in. The host is cloned, this is true, but the mitochondria is and always has been, the same."  
  
Jerome took a silent side step to get in the sight of Eve. He raised his gun, but hesitated on the shot. Melissa was in the center of the cross hair, and something kept him from firing the bullet through her into Eve. It could've been easily done.  
  
Melissa took a step up to Eve, showing no fear now. "You are trying to confuse me, set me off guard. That's not going to happen!"  
  
Melissa raised the assault rifle and fired into Eve. Eve double backed and grabbed Melissa by her face with her enormous hands and squeezed it tightly, then brought Melissa towards her, putting a tremendous strain on Melissa's neck. Melissa faded from consciousness again, and dropped the gun.  
  
Jerome couldn't hesitate no longer. Melissa was being tortured, and he couldn't take the risk of Eve trying to absorb Melissa's potential power. He aimed and took the shot.  
  
The bullet ripped through Melissa's torso with ease, and then easily ripped through Eve's. Eve dropped Melissa's gored body and focused on the point where the shot came from. Jerome quickly reloaded the gun, and then peered through the scope again, but Eve wasn't in his sights. He didn't lower the gun and pursued cautiously into the chamber.  
  
Some sort of portal opened behind him, and Jerome dove out of the way just to avoid a collision with Eve as she rocketed across the room and into another portal. Jerome dropped down to one knee and set up for a direct shot if she tried that again. Eve rose directly behind him from the floor. She made even Jerome look small now as she grabbed the back of his neck and threw him across the large room.  
  
Jerome landed on his back and slid into the wall. Before he even had a chance to realize he landed, he was grabbed at the neck again, this time face to face with Eve, and she smiled a crooked smile at him.  
  
"I could kill you in an instant right now, but that would be too easy. Besides, I've come to realize something. You are the only living male on this planet that has the power to endure these conditions I set out to protect myself. And I'm sure that the people who turned you into this hideous robotic form kept you anatomically correct. What I'm trying to get to here is, you will be the one and only father of my child. The child that will become the undisputed leader for all eternity."  
  
Jerome smiled back. "I'm sorry, but I've already taken the position of ruler of this planet."  
  
Jerome used his strength to point the barrel of his rifle upwards, and he pulled the trigger. Eve's face ripped into shreds from the blast, and she released Jerome as she collapsed to the ground. Jerome felt the barrier preventing normal humans to enter the complex fall, and he radioed to Peterson to come and clean up the mess.  
  
For the first time since his operation to form him into a Golem Soldier, Jerome Michaels became exhausted, and gradually drifted into sleep. 


	15. Preparations for Takeover

World Domination  
  
Ch. 15  
"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?" Peterson mumbled to himself an hour after finding the Golem Leader. There was a physician in the lab with him.  
  
"He's just sleeping." The physician said.  
  
"Golem soldiers don't sleep! You should know that." Peterson leaned over with a scalpel, ready to make an incision on Jerome's abdomen. "Something went wrong. He's not relying on the machinery for life. Hell, he shouldn't even be alive if he isn't living from the machine."  
  
Just as Peterson placed the point of the scalpel on Jerome's flesh, Jerome awake and violently pushed Peterson away. "The machine was overworked. It temporarily shutdown, it's back up." The massive Golem sat up on the table. "What did you do with the two corpses?"  
  
"I put them in the freezer." Peterson said.  
  
"Good, make sure they never leave that freezer for the rest of existence." The Golem stood up and stretched out his joints. "You," he directed at the physician, "leave the room now."  
  
The physician obeyed.  
  
"Peterson, the time has come. Spread the word to engage 60% of our arsenal. Take down all major military bases, intelligence bases, and political bases of every single country on the planet. It's time to make the world know who owns it."  
  
Peterson stared at the man awestruck, not expecting this move for at least 2 years. "Yes Sir." Peterson quickly staggered out of the lab.  
  
**  
  
"Where are we going to go?" Aya asked Heston.  
  
Before Heston could answer, Price ran into the hall from the cellblock. "Sir, Heiland is dead. Just now, he died."  
  
Corporal Heston took a deep sigh. "We will say a prayer for him later. We need to get to the main control room, if there is one, and find a way out."  
  
"Corporal, do you realize how hard it will be to get there?" Logan said. "There's seven of us left, and that is going to be one very guarded area."  
  
"We have no alternative. If we just aimlessly wonder around, we'll wind up in an even worse situation." Heston said.  
  
"Alright, I can get us there." Logan said.  
  
"How would you know how to get there?" Aya asked, a hint of suspicion was in her voice.  
  
"I said before, Jerome never thought I'd escape, so he felt comfortable telling me how this whole place works. Either that, or he planned I'd get out and wanted to have fun with a challenge. Anyway, watch this." Logan grabbed a pipe on the wall, and began pulling it off.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Harding questioned, trying to mask the pain she had from her back.  
  
Logan pulled a section of the pipe completely off of the wall. "It's fake. This whole pipeline here is fake. It's nothing more than a guide to the control room, cause this whole place is a maze. It zigzags around cause there are many traps that you don't want to walk in. Two of us already got hit by a trap."  
  
"You could've told us this and they wouldn't have had to die!" Heston shouted at Logan.  
  
"Sorry. I really am. It never crossed my mind at the time. I was still dazed from the fall."  
  
"Alright, we'll follow..." Heston was cut off by the cutoff of all lights, which then turned into red lights, and there was an alarm blaring through the halls.  
  
"Is that for us!" Aya screamed over the sirens.  
  
"No, that means they are activating a vast number of Golem Soldiers. They are planning something big." Logan began to race along the fake pipeline, Aya and the marines followed behind slower, because Harding was unable to run, just walk quickly.  
  
**  
  
"Sir, we can launch the worldwide attack in 25 minutes." Peterson reported to the Golem Leader, who was tampering with his rifle.  
  
"Do you have confirmation that everyone is prepared to attack?"  
  
"Yes sir, and all we have to do is get back to Baltimore to have those golem soldiers out and attacking."  
  
"Forget Baltimore. Have them herd out as many golem soldiers as possible. I am sure you already told them to activate them all."  
  
"Of course sir."  
  
"Good. Blow the base once everyone is out."  
  
"Are you sure, sir?"  
  
"Yes. Since Aya Brea, the one with abnormal mitochondria, and Logan Samuels, the person who knows all about our customs and the way we have our bases set up, are all in there, I claim the place to be expendable. Set a launch from there to Washington DC, then get those soldiers and men spread out to other areas of the country that don't need to be bombed, just secured."  
  
"Alright Sir."  
  
**  
  
The sirens had faded after about a minute of blaring its deafening tone.  
  
"Freeze!" A normal human in a Golem Soldier uniform yelled to Aya and Logan who got really far ahead of the marines. The two had taken a corner and nearly ran into him "Drop your weapons!" The man was obviously not well trained, cause his voice staggered and his hands were obviously shaking while holding the gun.  
  
"No." Logan said bluntly and drew his own weapon and fired into the man's chest once. The man had frozen reflexes and didn't react nearly in time to fire back.  
  
"Don't do that again," Aya said, surprised to find herself smiling at him. She found it odd to see him smile back.  
  
"Sure, I won't say anything and just shoot."  
  
Price ran up to the two, gasping for air. "A trap, all of them." Price gasped again for a breath. "The floor gave out, and now an alarm is alerting security. I can get them out, but I need help. I have to go find a rope, but somebody needs to guard them."  
  
"Logan, I'll go. You go figure out what's going on in the control room." Aya said. Logan nodded to her.  
  
The two ran away as Logan turned around and began following the piping again. He came to a door at an intersection of hallways. This told him there had been a shorter way, but he took the sure way. He hit the button on the side of the electronic door and it opened swiftly. He found himself in a large metal room. In front of him, on the floor, laid a marine.  
  
Logan knelt down beside him and recognized him as Paulson. He then noticed two other things: The wound in his head, and a small, advanced respirator with an artificial heart.  
  
"Dear God," Logan whispered to himself. "They are gonna make you a golem soldier."  
  
Logan quickly removed all the life support. "I'm sorry man. This was for the best." Logan gathered the life support threw them from the body. "I'll say a prayer for you later."  
  
He got up and exited the large room, and found himself in the Main Control Center. The technicians turned around only to see Logan squeeze the trigger on them. Logan gazed at all the monitors and control panels. "Oh shit, this looks really complicated." 


	16. Golem Destruction

World Domination  
  
Ch. 16  
  
"Sir, we have incoming bogies from the Northeast." Peterson said as he rushed into the main control room where Jerome monitored things. "The sonar is picking it up as bomb planes."  
  
"What did you do with the bodies of the marines who were here?" Jerome said calmly.  
  
"I put them in the morgue, next to the freezer with Eve in it."  
  
"Those bodies were likely to have transmitters. They've been determined overdue and the government is bombing the place with the trackers."  
  
"I'll go get rid of the bodies now."  
  
"That won't do any good. They've locked in on our position." Jerome was still surprisingly calm. "Have our pilots meet them in the Apache helicopters. It is our only chance against them. Get another copter set up for me with a pilot. I have some business to tend to."  
  
"Yes sir, we'll be leaving in no time."  
  
"You're not leaving Peterson. You have to stay and command the pilots. Now go get things set up. We have little time."  
  
**  
  
"Hurry up," Logan muttered to one of the wounded workers. "Disable the command."  
  
"I'm trying," the man said, fighting through the pain of his wounded chest. "I want to stop this as badly as you. My family is in D.C."  
  
The technician finally canceled the launch, and he then began working on ordering all others to halt the launch. The man typed out the message and sent it to all locations.  
  
"Good work, I'll get you out of here to see your family again, okay? Okay?" Logan repeated but got no response. He looked at the man and saw the lifeless stare in his eyes. Logan shut the eyes and laid the man on the floor. "Thank you."  
  
**  
  
Aya followed Price to the location of the trap, where they met a small platoon of Golem Soldiers standing guard. "Drop your weapons," Another normal man dressed in a Golem uniform demanded with a steady voice. "Drop them now or everyone dies." The man held a grenade over the deep pit where the others laid, the grenade ready to explode a few moments after his grip releases on a small lever.  
  
Aya and Price obeyed, dropping the guns to the ground with a metallic clank.  
  
"I thought you guys where trained. You should know never to allow the terrorist to have the control. Now your friends will pay for that." The man wiggled the grenade in his hands tauntingly, then released.  
  
Price had already decided his action. He took two steps and leaped just as the man dropped the grenade. Price grabbed the grenade in midair as he was lunging across the enormous hole in the ground. Finishing the amazing long dive across the hole, he tackled into the man who once held the grenade, and the grenade exploded, killing all the Golems on that side of the hole, and it shook the entire complex.  
  
The ground beneath her shook violently, and Aya instinctively grabbed a pipe on the wall, and the Golem Soldiers around her fell to the shaking. Seeing her moment, Aya grabbed Price's assault rifle and shot the fallen golem soldiers.  
  
The grenade's explosion next to the ground made a huge gap in the floor that extended into the pit that the marines where trapped in. The crater created was deep enough for the marines to reach, and the inside structure provided them something to climb.  
  
**  
  
Peterson stood over the men who were guiding the pilots against the United States Air Force fighter planes.  
  
"Number 4 has two coming around behind him! Get him out of there!"  
  
The young man in the golem uniform worded orders and guidance, but they were to no avail, and a missile from each plane hit the helicopter.  
  
"Damn it! We have only two left."  
  
"One sir," the man just said. "It's hopeless, we're going to be bombed to hell!" The young man got up and raced to the exit.  
  
"Damn traitor!" Peterson yelled as he drew a magnum and shot the man in the back.  
  
Peterson looked at the monitor, and the last Apache helicopter had fallen. He took a deep sigh as he watched on the radar, the regrouping of the planes as the fighter planes surrounded the bombers. He walked out of the command room, and walked slowly down the hallway in his own thoughts.  
  
First came the great rumbling, then the massive vibrations. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. The massive shaking caused a large metal plate to collapse off of the ceiling, and it landed on Peterson, crushing him under its weight. Then the explosive fire consumed the entire underground base.  
  
**  
  
"We've been relying on a murderer this whole time." Robertson said out loud to nobody in particular.  
  
"We're all dead. He's played us all along." Heston said in the same manner.  
  
"You don't know that for sure!" Aya protested. "Logan wouldn't do this! He was captured and tortured by these people."  
  
"You too, were played by him." Heston was fixed in his state of mind. "Paulson is right here in front of us, with a bullet wound in his head. The wound is from a 9mm, and I haven't seen anybody here carry anything weaker than a .357 magnum. Logan carries a 9mm pistol, and this wound is fresh."  
  
"The fact is all of us are carrying a 9mm." Aya said to Logan's defense. Logan was in the main control room, which was just one door away from the large, all metal room the troops stood in.  
  
"The only other person who would've had the opportunity is you Aya. What else could it be? I don't think Paulson went ahead and shot himself. Plus, you might be forgetting about the knife? He admitted that it was his." Heston pulled his pistol and went to the door, braced himself. He opened the door, and found Logan at the computer monitor.  
  
"What the hell took you guys so long?" Logan said as he kept wondering around in the computer system. "I think I'm getting close to finding the location of all other Golem Soldier bases."  
  
Heston backhanded Logan across the head, and he fell off the chair and hit the ground hard. "You're under arrest."  
  
"What the hell? What's your problem?" Logan yelled at them.  
  
"You murdered Paulson and Penn. You've been working for them this whole time, killing one of us every opportunity you get."  
  
Logan tossed his pistol aside, knowing they were going order him to do so anyway. "I did no such thing. I just told you I was going to expose the other locations."  
  
"Roberts, get in here." Heston said, and Roberts was instantly inside. "Find any information on this place you can, and get us an escape route."  
  
"Yes sir." Roberts sat down in the chair Logan was in, and began typing on the keyboard.  
  
Just then, a watch that all the marines had on began beeping a high-pitched tone.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Aya asked.  
  
"We've been declared over due and an air strike has already been ordered." Heston said. "We're lucky if we have five minutes to get out. Roberts, hurry with that escape route."  
  
"I've got it. We go to the nearest hall, and go south till we get to a closet containing nothing more than a disposal well, that leads directly to a huge underground sewer. From there, to get out of the complex, we have to run about a mile to a ladder that leads to a manhole."  
  
"Good, let's get going."  
  
"One second sir! I've also found a listing of all other bases run by this terrorist group."  
  
"Alright, everyone else go ahead, we'll be right behind you." Heston grabbed Logan before he walked out. "Not you."  
  
"Of course," Logan muttered. "Can't let the convicted felon have another chance to kill." He shot Heston a look of resentment. "You know very well I didn't do anything to them. You're just looking for somebody to blame."  
  
Heston delivered a blow into Logan's lower back, and Logan dropped to his knees.  
  
"Got 'em sir." Roberts said. "Let's get moving."  
  
Heston grabbed Logan by the shirt collar and pushed up front. "Lead the way."  
  
The three ran to the location, Logan following the instructions Roberts was giving from the blue print. They found the well, and Roberts jumped down first, landing hard in the darkness below.  
  
"You don't come." Heston said. He shot a bullet into Logan's chest to knock him off balance when it hit his Kevlar vest, then pushed him out of the closet and jammed the door with a broomstick. Logan pounded frantically on the door as Heston himself jumped down the well. He ran off into the sewer, guided by dim floodlights that had been installed not long ago, even though the sewer system was abandoned years ago.  
  
Logan stepped back from the door, then charged throwing his shoulder into it. The door caved amazingly easily, Logan not sure if he was stronger than he thought, and he stumbled forward and fell down the well. He landed hard on his back and left shoulder. He staggered to his feet slowly.  
  
"You alright?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Yeah." Logan answered. A dim light flicked on and off and saw Harding on the ground leaning against the wall. "Why are you just sitting here?"  
  
First saw the tears in her eyes. "My legs are paralyzed completely. I can't even walk. I told everyone to leave me behind. Same as I am going to tell you."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Logan walked over and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Don't. You won't make it in time."  
  
"What the hell does that matter to me? As far as everyone is concerned, I'm a murderer so I'll wind up spending my life in prison anyway. What do I have to lose? We can sure as hell try to save your life."  
  
Logan began running through the dim sewer line. The explosions began from above. The sewers shook violently and Logan worked hard to maintain his balance and run. He heard Harding whimper quietly as she stared behind him. Logan turned his head and saw what it was. There was an enormous blaze engulfing the sewer line and coming towards them in an incredible pace. Logan ran harder, straining for strength and adrenaline.  
  
The heat was rising steadily. He felt it on the back of his neck. He could see sunlight ahead spilling from an open manhole. There was a figure climbing the ladder there, and Logan knew it was Heston.  
  
Aya was yelling at Heston to hurry up at the top of the manhole. She offered him her hand and he took it for extra leverage on the last stretch up the ladder. Heston held onto Aya's hand and he led her away from the manhole.  
  
"Where's Logan?" Aya yelled at him.  
  
"He won't make it!" He yelled a reply. They quickly reached the docks and jumped in to hide from the blaze. Aya followed reluctantly.  
  
Harding was pushed up the ladder as the raging inferno came ever closer. Logan's skin was starting to burn from the immense heat alone. Harding reached the top and Logan scrambled up behind her. Gasping for air and weakening rapidly, he forced himself to pick up Harding and keep moving. The Sewer Line was expanded too much by the pressure created in the inferno, and it began exploding through the surface of the land and spraying concrete and flames everywhere.  
  
The bombing planes were still in the air and they released another barrage of bombs. They landed when Logan reached the edge of the water, and instead of diving in like he planned, the massive explosions shook the ground so badly that it managed to launch him in the air and toss him into the water.  
  
The planes left and the raging infernos of the destruction died down. The marines gathered on a nearby wooden dock and laid down, breathing hard. Heston was not pleased to see Logan there, but everyone else was praising him for saving Harding's life, and they pretty much forgot their accusations about Penn and Paulson.  
  
There was a rustle in the destruction of the harbor. Out of the rubble, a creature emerged. "Ha! I win guy-sh!" Dylan yelled at the top of his raspy, slurred voice. "You guy-sh have nothing on me guy-sh!" Dylan began doing a celebration dance, tripped over his own feet, fell, and broke his neck. He slowly began dissolving away into nothing.  
  
**  
  
Peterson woke under the large metal plate. It had managed to deflect the blaze away from him. He struggled to get out from under it, but only managed to get his upper torso out before he ran out of energy. His own blood spread in all directions underneath him. He looked ahead of him and saw a room, a room that used to have a wall blocking vision, and he suddenly felt dread. It was the freezer room. It was totally dismantled and Freon was leaking massively from all the freezers, and the freezer walls had been compromised.  
  
The freezer wall collapsed, and she rose out of it. Eve evolved to a point she never had taken before. She had emerald green wings that matched her eyes and looked like that of a bat. There was a row of sharp, thin spikes that lined her calf muscles and forearms. They gleamed with the color of titanium. She had a tail that wrapped around her legs and bound them together, a talon at the end of it. Her teeth had grown 4 fangs that barely fit inside her closed mouth.  
  
She flew over to Peterson, moving slowly and keeping her feet barely above the ground. Her tail unwound around her and the talon quivered with anticipation as if it had a mind of it's own. In a flash it slit his throat and kept it's momentum and wrapped back around her legs. She grinned maniacally and opened a wormhole portal, and jumped through it. 


	17. Evolution can't be denied

World Domination Chapter 17 Conclusion  
  
"Figures that the Media shows up before our airlift," Heston said in monotone, watching a helicopter in the sky.  
  
"You're forgetting. We're presumed dead." Roberts replied.  
  
The Channel 2 news helicopter circled the destroyed area, catching footage of the flaming wreckage. There was a military helicopter showing up itself, but it definately wasn't an airlift. It was an Apache fighter.  
  
Then without warning it became flaming wreckage itself when it violently exploded without warning. He helicopter motor and blades somehow survived the explosion, and still spinning, the blades were hurled downwards towards the group. Everyone fled from it, but Roberts was caught in it's path when it hit the wooden dock and took a sharp turn to the left, making a clean diagonal cut through his torso, then crashing into the water.  
  
The Apache helicopter sped across the zone, firing down with its machine gun down to the group, following up with the launch of a couple of rockets. Heston was obliterated, found directly in the path of the rocket before he could do anything about it. Harding had been shot to death by the powerful rounds. She was a sitting duck, barely able to move.  
  
"He's back!" Logan yelled, not knowing if anyone was still alive to hear him. He swam towards the shore, being in the water after diving in to get out of the way of the helicopter blades.  
  
"I noticed!" Aya yelled to back to him, closer to the shore than he was.  
  
"You have a weapon?" Logan asked her when she reached the nearest latter to climb back up to the concrete pier that the docks linked off of.  
  
"No, I left them on the dock." She called back, helping him up the ladder. "We need to make a run for it."  
  
"Hell no," Logan grabbed her shoulders and focused on her eyes. "If we don't stop him now, we'll never get another chance. He'll hunt us down and kill us without playing any of his mind games. He's pissed."  
  
Aya stared back into his eyes. She was frightened. She wouldn't show it, but she was scared throughout her entire body. She reached deep within her soul to gain some bravado. She didn't really know what she was doing, but she was scared and wanted comfort. She never broke her eye lock with Logan as she reached up behind his head and bent his neck down, meeting his lips with hers. She held that embrace with the one she used to love, now learning that she had never stopped loving him.  
  
Logan held the kiss with her, but was also the one to break it off as he held her in his arms, he rested his chin on her shoulder. He never knew how much he had missed her until now.  
  
They both became oblivious to what was happening around them. Sirens were wailing, flames were hitting gas containers causing explosions. They didn't see the Apache lowering near the ground. Caught up in the moment, they woke up to reality only by the sight of each other's eyes.  
  
The mounted machine gun on the Apache fired 3 rounds, all finding home into Logan's backside and penetrating through him, into Aya's torso, and beyond that. Aya collapsed backwards, Logan falling on top of her.  
  
The pain screamed throughout her body. Her blood was pouring from her body, and Logan's was mixing with it. Aya's mitochondria went instantly to work healing her wounds and stopping her pain. It didn't ease for a while, but now Aya noticed Logan. He no longer could heal like she did. There was no sign of life within him.  
  
His death this time was short, giving him no prolonged suffering. Aya knew inside her that this time he wasn't coming back. Aya closed her eyes and held him, tears now flowing down her cheeks into her already matted hair as she laid on the ground.  
  
The helicopter had landed now, the blades still whirring in its infinite rotation. The pilot was in the front, dead. The blood was splattered all over the front window. Jerome, who had been in the back seat, wasn't there anymore.  
  
Aya rose from out underneath Logan, gently setting his body down on the ground. Her rage was unmatched by any form of life on the planet. She began to levitate, her eyes glowing with a brilliant blue. Her back sprouted wings the color of a teal blue, ripping through the clothes. Her fair skin began emitting a brilliant white aura that singed all of her clothing off. She hovered there, searching like a hawk for its prey.  
  
The thunderous crack let out, the bullet hitting Aya square in the chest, causing an explosion of flesh behind her. The bullet, that normally would split a torso in half with its force, had blasted through Aya, taking her flesh with it. The flesh, however, simply returned to her body as she regenerated in less than a moment.  
  
Aya faced the location of the shot origin, her body showing signs of instability as it couldn't hold the immense power rising in Aya. Jerome didn't have time to reload as he was struck across the face in a roundhouse kick delivered by Aya, who had seemed to move at the speed of light to get next to him.  
  
Jerome was flung far across an area clear of debris, much closer to the helicopter he had come in, where he had killed the pilot so the pilot wouldn't leave without him. Jerome struggled to his feet, just to get hit with another kick to his chest sent him underneath the Apache.  
  
Jerome felt immense pain, even in his Golem Soldier form. He felt as his ankle was grasped, and he was dragged out underneath the helicopter by Aya. Her grip was crushing his joint, and she tossed him in the air, where he was diced by the ever rotating blades of the helicopter. The largest mass of his remains dropped 10 yards from the helicopter.  
  
Aya's body was highly unstable now. The mitochondria had been forced to evolve even further, and her body was not suited to hold it. The cells inside her could be seen pulsing, trying to break through her skin. Aya let out a cry of a banshee, as her entire body seemed to harden and crack, extreme light searing through the cracks. Her biological form then began to compress, pulling together into a small, crumpled mess, before surging back out with tremendous power. The entire ground shook, nearby buildings that still stood crumbled, vehicles exploded, and then it all stopped, everything calming down.  
  
Nothing was left but death and wreckage. Aya was gone. Her mitochondria had gone so unstable that the blast had vaporized her own body.  
  
The upper torso of Jerome, the largest piece of him left, twitched as the mechanical devices in him began to stir again. Just the upper torso, one arm and the head was what was left of him, but the robotic consciousness came back to him. He felt a heated sensation. It was not from the blast emitted from Aya, but something different. He knew that his body still had mutated mitochondria in it, the reason he had lived as long as he did.  
  
The heat got worse, the sensors in the machine of a man picked it up and stormed the knowledge to his brain. A meter in front of the torso, light seemed to refract. The wormhole opened, and out came Mitochondria Eve. A grin was spread across her evolved yet now beautiful body. Jerome felt himself being lifted by an unseen force, his body getting that sensation of mutation as all of his flesh began to remake itself, leaving behind all the mechanical parts of his cyborg form. He hovered in front of Eve, gazing into those emerald eyes. He smiled.  
  
The two embraced each other, the energy created by the two spread through the entire ocean port.  
  
Now, a worthy father for the true Ultimate Being had been found. The King and Queen of all mitochondria would create a form of evolution like no other, and nothing would stop that being. After centuries of evolution and absence to the planet's knowledge, mitochondria will finally recieve its rightfully earned World Domination... 


End file.
